Season 1
|image1=File:SFSLogo.png |caption1= |writer(s)=Jacobacranmer, Jamesicranmer, and Poodabran |previous= |next= |released=15 June 2015-14 October 2015; 13th April 2016-17 May 2016; TBA }} Episodes |01-3=Jacobacranmer |01-4=14th October 2015 |01-5=#01 |01-6=Emily, along with old friends Brady and Olivia, journey to the Other Railway to save another old friend from being scrapped. |02-1=Memories4.png |02-2=Memories Memories, Sweet Sweet Memories |02-3=Jacobacranmer |02-4=17th May 2016 |02-5=#02 |02-6=The engines reminisce over memorable moments that have occured on Sodor. |03-1=Brady.jpg |03-2= |03-3=Jacobacranmer |03-4=TBA |03-5=#03 |03-6=Emily, Brady, Olivia, and Kylie journey to the Other Railway to save Brady's twin, Benjamin. |04-1=RosieSeason1.png |04-2= |04-3=Jacobacranmer |04-4=TBA |04-5=#04 |04-6=A train of Troublesome Trucks causes trouble for Jacob, Sierra, and Rosie. |05-1=BackinService1.png |05-2= |05-3=Jacobacranmer |05-4=15th June 2015 |05-5=#05 |05-6=Jacob and Sierra help to have Glynn mended and put back in service. |06-1=DockyardTales17.png |06-2= |06-3=Jacobacranmer |06-4=2nd July 2015 |06-5=#06 |06-6=One night during a storm, some of the engines, who are stuck at Brendam Docks, reminisce about a few memorable Sodor moments. |07-1=Homesick1.jpg |07-2= |07-3= Jacobacranmer |07-4=19th June 2015 |07-5=#07 |07-6= Jacob and Sierra feel homesick. |08-1=ChildhoodMemories1.png |08-2= |08-3=Jacobacranmer |08-4=1st July 2015 |08-5=#08 |08-6=Jacob and Sierra tell the Knapford Sheds engines about their childhood. |09-1=SFSLogo.png |09-2=The Best Start to Summer |09-3=Jacobacranmer |09-4=TBA |09-5=#09 |09-6=Jacob and Sierra got to America to pick up Rylie and bring her to Sodor for the summer. |10-1=JacobandRylie'sBlueMountainAdventure10.png |10-2=Jacob and Rylie's Blue Mountain Adventure |10-3=Jacobacranmer |10-4=25th June 2015 |10-5=#10 |10-6=Jacob and Rylie work at the Blue Mountain Quarry. |11-1=Cassie'sBirthdaySurprise1.jpg |11-2=Cassie's Birthday Surprise |11-3=Jacobacranmer |11-4=TBA |11-5=#11 |11-6=Jacob and Sierra throw a surprise party for Cassie's birthday. |12-1=ASurpriseforJacob1.png |12-2=A Surprise for Jacob |12-3=Jacobacranmer |12-4=TBA |12-5=#12 |12-6=Sierra and Rylie throw a surprise party for Jacob's birthday. |13-1=SFSLogo.png |13-2=A Birthday Surprise for Caroline |13-3=Jacobacranmer |13-4=TBA |13-5=#13 |13-6=Jacob and Rylie throw a surprise party for Caroline's birthday. |14-1=SirHandel(episode)1.png |14-2=Sir Handel and the Baking Soda |14-3=Poodabran |14-4=13th April 2016 |14-5=#14 |14-6=TBA |15-1=TobyCAEA!.png |15-2=Toby and the Subway Car |15-3=Poodabran |15-4=13th April, 2016 |15-5=#15 |15-6=TBA |16-1=TheParty9.png |16-2=Earls and Passengers |16-3=Poodabran |16-4=13th April 2016 |16-5=#16 |16-6=TBA |17-1=Diesel10CallingAllEnginespromo2.jpg |17-2=Trouble for Diesel 10 |17-3=Jacobacranmer |17-4=TBA |17-5=#17 |17-6=The Troublesome Trucks cause trouble for Diesel 10. |18-1=SFSLogo.png |18-2=Jacob and the Famous Visitor |18-3=Jacobacranmer |18-4=TBA |18-5=#18 |18-6=Jacob wants to take Taylor Swift to her concert at the Town Square, but Sierra and Rylie are chosen to take her instead. |19-1=SmudgerReturns1.png |19-2=Smudger Returns |19-3=Jacobacranmer |19-4=TBA |19-5=#19 |19-6=Smudger returns to the Skarloey Railway and causes trouble for the other engines, especially Duke. |20-1=DonaldandDouglastheScottishTwins9.png |20-2=Donald, Douglas, and the Trouble With Leaves |20-3=Jacobacranmer |20-4=TBA |20-5=#20 |20-6=While they are taking a heavy goods train from Brendam to Vicarstown, Donald and Douglas encounter wet leaves on Gordon's Hill. |21-1=PeterSamandtheTrucks1.png |21-2=Gordon and the Railway Choice Awards |21-3=Poodabran |21-4=13th April 2016 |21-5=#21 |21-6=TBA |22-1=DuckandDonald3.png |22-2=No Hamburgers for Duck |22-3=Poodabran |22-4=13th April 2016 |22-5=#22 |22-6=TBA |23-1=EmilyCAEA!.png |23-2=Emily's Arianating Experience |23-3=Poodabran |23-4=13th April 2016 |23-5=#23 |23-6=TBA |24-1=PaxtonSeason2.png |24-2=Paxton and the New Diesel |24-3=Poodabran |24-4=13th April 2016 |24-5=#24 |24-6=TBA |25-1=MurdochSeason1.png |25-2=Murdoch's Money Madness |25-3=Poodabran |25-4=13th April 2016 |25-5=#25 |25-6=TBA |26-1=HarveytheCraneEngine1.png |26-2=Harvey and the Railway Inspectors |26-3=Poodabran |26-4=13th April 2016 |26-5=#26 |26-6=TBA |27-1=ButchHead-OnModelpromo.jpg |27-2=Butch Proves a Point |27-3=Poodabran |27-4=13th April 2016 |27-5=#27 |27-6=TBA }} Cancelled Episodes Characters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Stanley * * Stephen * * * * * Mavis * * * Splatter and Dodge * * Paxton * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * S.C. Ruffey * Old Slow Coach * Hector * Harold * * * * Isobella * * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * * Mr. Percival * Sir Robert Norramby * The Mayor of Sodor * Sailor John * Emily's Driver * The Dockyard Manager * The Quarry Manager * * Connor * Dennis * Sidney * * Express Coaches * * Henrietta * Emily's Coaches * Rocky * * * Patrick * Bridget Hatt * * Scruff * Belle * * Slip Coaches * Captain * Flynn * * Raul * Frieda * Shane * * * Carlos * Gina * * Ivan * * Axel * * Vinnie * * * * Etienne * The Mainland Diesels * * Characters Introduced * * * * * The Class 03 * A Class 08 * Pip and Emma * * D199 * Old Stuck-Up * Brandon * Carol * * * * * * * * Brady * Maddox * Ariana Grande * Ten Cents * Big Mac * The Other Diesels * Rickety * Fred Pelhay * * Percy Jackson * Annabeth Chase * Grover Underwood * Thalia Grace * James * Camdyn * Mr. & Mrs. Cranmer * Mr. & Mrs. Nagy * Marshall "Fuzzy" Cranmer * Terry Cranmer * Jenna * Paul Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons Category:Episodes